piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's compass
Jack Sparrow's compass was a strange navigational instrument traded to Captain Jack Sparrow by the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma. Unlike an ordinary compass, Jack's compass proved most valuable, as it pointed to what the user wanted most. This compass would be used in many of Jack's adventures, including the search for the Treasure of Cortés, the Dead Man's Chest, and the Fountain of Youth. History with his compass.]] Trading of the compass The origin of this unique compass is shrouded in mystery. It was an unusual instrument as it did not point due north, like regular compasses, but rather pointed to the thing the holder wanted most at that moment.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest DVD commentary; confirmed by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio to be the one thing the user "wants" at that moment, not their "heart's desire" as certain promotional materials claim. Jack Sparrow would barter the compass from the mystic Tia Dalma for a sack of goldDisney Adventures many years prior to his return for her help, after receiving the Black Spot. Isla de Muerta The compass worked in Jack's favor during the search for Isla de Muerta, which held Treasure of Hernán Cortés held on the island. He used the compass to find the bearings to Isla de Muerta, which Hector Barbossa was able to get out of Jack before mutinying against him.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl examining Jack's compass.]] Ten years later, Jack would still have the compass in his possession. When Jack was confronted by Commodore Norrington and his men at Port Royal, the compass was examined by Norrington as well as Jack's other effects. After commandeering the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], Jack simply followed the direction of the compass pointed to and sailed straight to the island in an attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann. During the voyage, Will Turner questioned the usage of the compass, saying it doesn't work, but Joshamee Gibbs said that the compass doesn't point north, but they weren't trying to find north either. Will later asked how Jack Sparrow got the compass in the first place. Gibbs replied that not much is known about Jack before his search for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. Commodore Norrington later used Jack and his compass to lead them to Isla de Muerta to save Will from Barbossa. Dead Man's Chest Beginning the seach .]] Jack would continue to use the compass after escaping from Fort Charles. A year later, Jack would begin searching for the key to the fabled Dead Man's Chest, which was said to contain the heart of Davy Jones. After escaping from the Turkish Prison, Jack would use the compass in finding his next heading. Marty and Gibbs discussed how strange Jack was acting by sailing with no heading, believing that something's got Jack vexed. In the captain's cabin of the ''Black Pearl, Jack would try to use the compass to continue his search for the key, though was unsuccessful.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Beckett's deal .]] The power of the compass would attract the attention of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, who wanted to use it for the same reason: to find the Dead Man's Chest. However, Beckett's plans for the chest were different. With the chest in his possession, Beckett could gain command over Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman—which, in turn, would give him control of the sea, providing him the resources to wipe out piracy in the world. To this end, he enlisted Will Turner, an acquaintance of Jack Sparrow, to recover the compass and bring it to him, in exchange for the freedom for him and his fianceé, Elizabeth Swann. Will would indeed find Jack, with the compass on his person, at Isla de Pelegostos, where he was evading the Kraken. After escaping the cannibal natives known as the Pelegostos, Will confronted Jack about his need for the compass. Jack agreed to give Will the compass, but only if he would help find the key. Finding the key and the chest .]] Seeking help from the mystic Tia Dalma, she asked Jack on why he couldn't have just used the compass to lead him to the key. She then realized that either Jack didn't know what he wanted or he knew but are loath to claim it as his own. With the information they gathered from Tia Dalma, Jack and Will were able to find the Flying Dutchman. Soon Will was eventually shangheid aboard the Dutchman while Jack was sent by Jones to collect 99 souls in three days. While gathering souls at Tortuga, Jack tried to get the compass to work but with no success. Upon meeting with Elizabeth Swann at Tortuga's docks, accompanied by former commodore James Norrington, Jack decided to use her. By using her need to save Will from a fate aboard the Dutchman, Jack convinced her to use the compass to find Jones' chest in order to save Will. This plan was successful as Jack finally found his next heading. However, throughout the voyage, Elizabeth's use of the compass would have it pointing to Jack. .]] Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington arrived to Isla Cruces in their search for the chest. After a misunderstanding on which direction the compass's needle pointed at, Jack and Elizabeth were able to find the exact spot that the chest was buried. However, after a battle ensued, the chest was ultimately taken by [[Crew of the Flying Dutchman|''Dutchman's crewmen]] and the heart of Davy Jones ended up in Lord Beckett's possession by Norrington's hand. War on Piracy .]] When Jack Sparrow was taken to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken, the compass went along with him. After he was found by his crew, led by Hector Barbossa, he planned on using the compass to escape on his own, leaving Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti. Unfortunately, the compass only spun in circles due to the fact that the compass was useless in the other world, partly because Jack had, at that point, gone mad. And so Jack was forced to bring them along aboard the ''Black Pearl, as Barbossa had the navigational charts owned by Sao Feng in his possession.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End using the compass.]] Later, after escaping the Locker, the Pearl was captured by the Empress and the Endeavour. In negotiations between Jack and Cutler Beckett aboard the Endeavour, Beckett questioned his use for Jack if he had the compass in his possession. Jack pointed out that the thing Beckett wanted most wasn't the Brethren Court, but to have Jack Sparrow himself dead. Realizing it to be true, Beckett then thought to kill Jack so the compass would lead him to Brethren's meeting in Shipwreck Cove. However, Jack was able to convince him otherwise, stating he would find the Cove nigh impregnable. Before negotiations could continue, Jack escaped from the Endeavour onto the Pearl, but not before promising that he would lead Beckett to the Cove. presents the compass to Beckett.]] At some point in the Pearl's voyage to Shipwreck Cove, Jack gave his compass to Will Turner, telling him to think like him, before stranding him in the ocean. Will was soon picked up by the Endeavour, where he made a deal with Beckett and Jones, allowing them to use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove. During the parley on a sandbar, Beckett returned the compass to Jack, having led his assembled armada for attack. The Fountain of Youth .]] After the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, the Black Pearl was commandeered by Hector Barbossa. Anticipating this betrayal, Jack took part of Sao Feng's charts and employed his compass to begin his search for the Fountain of Youth. Although the compass pointed to a bottle of rum before his voyage, indicating that Jack wanted rum more than the Fountain at the time. Jack used the compass during his quest for the Fountain of Youth until he eventually memorized the route to the Fountain. After which, Jack only kept the compass on his person for the next several years. Finding the Santiago 's ship.]] Sometime after being shangheid aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack Sparrow was forced to lead the search for the Fountain by Blackbeard. Jack led the search on an island with the help of the compass. After happening upon a jungle chasm, Jack told Blackbeard the way to the Fountain before Blackbeard took the compass for himself and forced Sparrow to jump in the chasm and find the Santiago. As Sparrow made his way to the Santiago to retrieve the Chalices of Cartagena, Blackbeard's crew continued their search for the Fountain, with Blackbeard's daughter, Angelica, holding the compass. After meeting with Jack, he negotiated the return of his compass, which he gave to Joshamee Gibbs to lead him to freedom. Retrieving the Pearl With the help of the compass, Gibbs was able to find the Queen Anne's Revenge. Sneaking aboard the Revenge, Gibbs used the compass to find and retrieve a bottled Black Pearl, as well as an entire fleet of ships in bottles. After meeting up with Jack, Gibbs noted of the compass's usefulness of his successful retrieval of Jack's beloved Pearl. The further use of Jack's compass is unknown. Design and usage 's compass in The Curse of the Black Pearl.]] Jack's compass, traded with Tia Dalma for a sack of goldDisney Adventures, was a compact device whose domed cover was made from pure lapis lazuli. The inside lid was detailed with a map of the heavens, and the compass disk itself was sliced from a walrus's tusk.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p14-15: "Pirate Possessions" Unlike other compasses, Jack's compass didn't point north, but to the thing the bearer wanted most. The effect of the compass was not limited to finding locations and objects, but could also indicate the user's desire towards another person, even if that person wanted him or her dead. The compass proved useful in many of Jack's adventures. Jack used the compass during his search for the Treasure of Cortés, the Dead Man's Chest, and the Fountain of Youth. At some parts of his adventures, the compass sometimes acted uselessly to Jack. During his search for the Dead Man's Chest, Jack was vexed, which forced him to give it to Elizabeth who was able to find the chest. Jack tried to use the compass to find a way out of Davy Jones' Locker, but it only spinned around, as the way to escape the Locker was only by flipping over. Jack used the compass during his search for the Fountain of Youth until he eventually memorized the route. He was eventually forced to lead the search for the Fountain by Blackbeard, who later took possession of the compass whom he gave to his daughter, Angelica, to use. Behind the scenes *On the Dead Man's Chest DVD commentary, writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio note that the compass only points in Jack's "direction" when Elizabeth holds it, not at Jack himself, and on Isla Cruces, continually points at the location of the Dead Man's Chest, despite Elizabeth believing it is pointing at Jack. *For Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, a red fleur de lis was added as a pointer because the compass became a more important prop. *In Kingdom Hearts II, the compass reveals the location of the Port Royal world's Keyhole, allowing Sora, the game's protagonist, to move on to the next world. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Eye of Despair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Magical objects Category:Lore